


LONELINESS- COMBINED DRABBLES

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Airplane bathrooms, Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Dirty Laundry, Housecleaning, Love, Lovers being lovers, M/M, Turbulance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: I am combining all my LONELINESS drabbles into one story, so readers can read it/keep up with it more easily.





	LONELINESS- COMBINED DRABBLES

**Author's Note:**

> I am combining all my LONELINESS drabbles into one story, so readers can read it/keep up with it more easily.

If I wrote a summary, it would be longer than the drabble. LOL

### Work Text:

Starsky had gone back East to visit his mother. Hutch was missing him like crazy. Their house seemed empty. Hutch felt abandoned. He wandered through the house, touching Starsky’s things. Sniffing his clothes. He had even gone into the bedroom and put on one of Starsky’s shirts.

Hutch stood in the doorway of the glass doors leading to the beach. Even going out on the beach didn’t hold any joy for him now. It just wasn’t the same without his lover.

Hutch sighed.

He didn’t know if he would make it.  

And Starsky had only been gone for one hour.

 

## LONELINESS – PART(NER) TWO

###  [ksstarfire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire)

### Summary:

> Goose/gander.  
>  What affects one, affects the other.

### Work Text:

This would be a quick trip. Starsky settled into his seat. He was going to see his mother.

Home in three days. Going alone, because Dobey couldn’t spare Hutch.

Hutch!! Oh, God!

How was he gonna live three days without his lover?! He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the handkerchief he had snatched from the laundry basket. He’d seen Hutch wipe his neck with it. He pressed it to his nose and inhaled deeply.

Twice.

He felt the plane taxi.

It was gaining speed.

He inhaled Hutch’s scent once more.

Maybe he could jump off the plane?

 

## THE AGONY OF LONELINESS

###  [ksstarfire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire)

### Work Text:

One day, two hours, eleven minutes.

Starsky loved his mother, but he was in agony. He saw pictures of Hutch on the mantle and felt a deep, hard pang of loneliness. He tried not to let his mother see it, but… she  _WAS_  a mother… so of course she saw it.

“Davey?” She asked quietly when she saw him staring at the pictures again.

“Ma?” Starsky had to almost force his head to turn away from the pictures.

“I have a great idea.”

“What kind of idea, Ma?”

“Let’s both fly back to Bay City… today.”

“I love you, Ma!”

 

## THE AGONY OF LONELINESS – PART(NER) TWO

###  [ksstarfire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire)

### Summary:

> These are getting easier!

### Work Text:

One day, two hours, eleven minutes.

There wasn’t a SPOT of dust in their house. He’d had to buy more soap, because he’d washed all the dirty clothes he could find. And he’d had to look, because Starsky hid them!

Starsky!

Hutch sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. He should’ve disobeyed Dobey’s order and gone. Surely Dobey knew he shouldn’t separate them? He  _KNEW_  how much it hurt them to be apart.

There wasn’t chore one left to be done.

He made a diving grab over the back of the couch when the phone rang!

 

## A PLANE IS WHAT?!

###  [ksstarfire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire)

### Work Text:

“Starsk is on his way  _HOME_!” Hutch shouted to his plants. “And bringin’ Ma!”

He jumped off the couch to start cleaning, realizing there wasn’t any cleaning to do. He went to the kitchen and put a roast with potatoes and carrots in the oven. He quickly fixed a tossed salad and put it in the fridge. They had dressing.

He sat down, but was quickly back up again, double-checking that everything looked great.

He turned on the radio, just for something to distract him.

“We interrupt with breaking news. A plane heading to LA from New York is missing.”  

 

## A PLANE IS WHAT?! PART(NER) TWO

###  [ksstarfire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire)

### Work Text:

“David! Sit still! I swear, all of your bouncing in that seat is going to make this plane crash!”

“Sorry, Ma. It’s just… “

“I know, son. I know. Here, I brought a couple magazines. Try reading this.”

“In a minute. I’m gonna go to the john.”

“Davie, you just went five minutes ago!”

“My bladder gets nervous, Ma.”

She laughed. “Go. Then come back and sit still!”

Just as he stood to walk back to the bathroom, the plane jolted, falling a short distance, before regaining its course.

Starsky looked over his shoulder at his mom, and grinned widely.

 

## THE AIRPORT FROM HELL

###  [ksstarfire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire)

### Notes:

> I KNEW I couldn't keep doing drabbles!!   
>  So this one is a double drabble - 200 words - and it was STILL necessary for me to edit out all those extra words!!

### Work Text:

“Cap’n! Starsky’s plane may have crashed! Have you heard  _ANYTHING_?”

“No. I’ll check and get back with you!”

“Page me at the airport. I’m heading there to see what I can find out.”

Hutch hung up the phone, and ran for the Torino. It would be faster than his car. Driving like a maniac, he got to the airport in record time, parked in a police only spot, and ran inside to the Air East desk, which was surrounded by people.

He flashed his badge to get to the harried attendant. She looked at the badge and said, “Officer, I can only tell you that we had two planes leave from New York, and one of them we have been unable to contact. We are not sure what has happened. Radar has an image of two planes, but we are not sure if both are ours.”

“Can you give me a list of passengers names on both planes?” Hutch was frantic, but tried to keep himself calm, to better his chances of getting information.

“We don’t have passenger lists at this time. I’m sorry.”

Other people began yelling and shoving.

Hutch stumbled to a bench, sat, and began to pray.

 

## THE AIRPORT/FLIGHT FROM HELL- PART(NER) TWO

Starsky returned to his seat, just in time to hear: “Would all passengers please return to you seats. Also please fasten your seatbelts and return your tray tables to their upright position.”

Rachel turned to her son, confusion and fear on her face. “Davie?”

“Let me go see what’s going on, Ma. It’ll be all right. I’ll be right back.” He stood and pulled his badge from his jacket pocket and walked toward the front of the plane.

“Sir, you need to return to your seat and fasten your seat belt, please?”

Starky flashed his badge at her. “I know there’s a problem. I just want to know what it is, please.” He also flashed his dazzling smile at her.

“Officer, that air pocket we hit damaged some controls on the plane. It took out our communication system. We can’t contact LAX… and they can’t contact us.”

“What’s that mean?” Starsky was beginning to get a really bad feeling.

“Hopefully, LAX still sees us on radar. They’ll clear a runway for us.”

“How’ll the pilots know what runway to use?”

He sat down by his mother, smiled at her, took her hand, and prayed.

It could be a bumpy ride.

 

 

SEEING IS BELIEVING?  
ksstarfire

Work Text:

Hutch was sitting by the large windows. He glanced out to see fire trucks and airport police vehicles heading toward one runway. Ambulances were following them.

He stood.

He heard overhead pages that some flights had been delayed due to the need to shut down one runway.

He felt someone beside him and looked down. The attendant he had talked to before was standing beside him. “They will do a flyby so the ground crew can verify that the landing gear is in position. Then they will line up with the runway and land.”

“Thank you.” Hutch turned his head and began to scan the sky.

“I’m Allie, and you are welcome. She looked out the windows as well. She touched his arm and pointed to the sky. “There it is.” Our other plane radioed that they hit a pretty big patch of turbulence. That may be what caused the problem.”

Hutch quickly spotted the plane after Allie pointed it out. He stopped breathing for a while, holding his breath... hoping... praying. He let the breath out and breathed back in when Allie touched his arm.

The plane had been a speck in the sky. It grew bigger and bigger, until Hutch was able to make out the Sky East logo painted on the tail. He could see the landing gear was down. But was it locked into place? Would it buckle when it touched the runway? Would the plane roll or cartwheel off the edge? Would it burst into flames?

“Breathe, officer!”

Hutch took in a deep breath, but didn't take his eyes off the plane that was now circling to line up with the runway. What if? How would I live... The plane was almost ready to touch down.

Hutch was almost ready to dive through the window!

SEEING IS BELIEVING?  
ksstarfire

Work Text:

Hutch was sitting by the large windows. He glanced out to see fire trucks and airport police vehicles heading toward one runway. Ambulances were following them.

He stood.

He heard overhead pages that some flights had been delayed due to the need to shut down one runway.

He felt someone beside him and looked down. The attendant he had talked to before was standing beside him. “They will do a flyby so the ground crew can verify that the landing gear is in position. Then they will line up with the runway and land.”

“Thank you.” Hutch turned his head and began to scan the sky.

“I’m Allie, and you are welcome. She looked out the windows as well. She touched his arm and pointed to the sky. “There it is. Our other plane radioed that they hit a pretty big patch of turbulence. That may be what caused the problem.”

Hutch quickly spotted the plane after Allie pointed it out. He stopped breathing for a while, holding his breath... hoping... praying. He let the breath out and breathed back in when Allie touched his arm.

The plane had been a speck in the sky. It grew bigger and bigger, until Hutch was able to make out the Sky East logo painted on the tail. He could see the landing gear was down. But was it locked into place? Would it buckle when it touched the runway? Would the plane roll or cartwheel off the edge? Would it burst into flames?

“Breathe, officer!”

Hutch took in a deep breath, but didn't take his eyes off the plane that was now circling to line up with the runway. What if? How would I live... The plane was almost ready to touch down.

Hutch was almost ready to dive through the window!

SEEING IS BELIEVING? PART(NER) TWO  
ksstarfire

Notes:

The way this is going, next drabbles might be 4X. LOL  
Work Text:

“It’s going to be okay, Ma. I promise.” Starsky looked at his mother and smiled at her. “Trust me.” He leaned in to kiss her cheek, looking to see that her seat belt was fastened tightly as he did.

“I know, Davie. I do trust you. I just hope the luggage doesn’t get tossed around. I’d hate for Hutch’s present to be broken!” She kissed his cheek, looking to see that his seat belt was fastened tightly at the same time.

Hutch. Starsky closed his eyes and pictured Hutch in his mind. He knew Hutch would be at the airport, trying to find out what had happened, and what he could do about it. If this didn’t end well... NO! He wouldn’t... couldn’t think of Hutch left alone... having to deal with making arrangements... Having to figure out how to go on alone.

He shook those images out of his head. Hutch and he weren’t ready to lose each other. Not yet. Not ever. So this would NOT end bad.

The flight attendant was walking by, checking seat belts, and he touched her arm. “Miss? Is there ANY way I could send a message to my partner?”

“I’m Theresa, Officer. I wish there was, but no, sorry.” She smiled at the very handsome man. ‘Partner?’ Oh, I bet he’s talking about his work partner! “Are you two all belted in tightly?” She smiled as he nodded ‘yes’. Maybe... once they were in the terminal...

Another attendant nodded and she walked back to the front and began to talk, “We will make a low pass over the runway. We will then circle to land. Listen for last minute instructions about bracing...”

Starsky tuned her out, bracing for how he would face Hutch and explain how he’d gotten on a defective plane.

BRACING FOR THE WORST  
ksstarfire

Notes:

Back to a double drabble at least!  
Work Text:

Hutch saw the plane coming closer and closer. He saw it getting lower and lower. It made a low pass over the runway, just as Allie had said. He saw it gain altitude and make a slow turn to return to the other end of the runway to line up for the landing attempt.

“Officer? Officer!” Allie touched his shoulder. When he turned his attention to her, she said in a low voice, “Follow me. I’ll take you to where the passengers will disembark.” When he seemed disinclined to move from the large window, she said, “You’ll be able to see better there. No one else will be there.”

Hutch took one last, long look at the plane carrying Starsky and his mom, and hurriedly followed her.

“This won’t get you in trouble will it?” Hutch thought to ask.

“No, you’re a police officer. You have the right to be where we’re going.” She turned to the right and unlocked a door. “Here. If… when the plane lands, it will taxi to this gate. All passengers will be checked here.”

Hutch immediately walked over to the window and spotted Starsky’s plane.

He stopped breathing when the wheels touched the runway!

BRACING FOR THE WORST – PART(NER) TWO  
ksstarfire

Work Text:

Starsky looked out the plane window and saw the ground getting closer and closer. He looked at the terminal and swore he saw Hutch standing in a window with his hands pressed to the glass.

Hutch!

Starsky put one of his hands on the window of the plane. He knew Hutch couldn’t see him, but maybe he would feel him.

Theresa walked by and asked his mom if she was okay. He glanced at her and smiled. “Thank you.”

He HAD to tell Hutch how he felt about him. He pulled his small note book and pencil out of his pocket. He quickly began writing.

Hutch, may soon be out of time, but I had to tell you... You have been my best friend, my partner, my lover. You have filled my life with more joy than I thought possible. You have loved me, tolerated me and made me a better man. You have protected me. Saved me. Your love has changed my life. I respect you so much. I want you to go on without me. Without you…

He felt his mother touch his arm.

“What, Ma?”

“Davie? Honey, we have landed, we need to get off the plane.”

I CAN'T HELP FALLING... INTO YOUR HEART  
ksstarfire

Notes:

Okay... 800 words... so that's an "Octo-drabble"?  
Work Text:

I CAN’T HELP FALLING… INTO YOUR HEART

Hutch was about to run down the jet-way when Allie stepped in front of him. “No can do, Officer. You have to wait here. Otherwise, I’d lose my job and you might lose yours, too. It won’t be long. Everyone will want off as quickly as they can get off.” She stayed in front of him. She was afraid if she moved away, he WOULD dash onto the plane.

“Sorry, Allie, it’s just… my partner means the world to me, and if anything had happened to him today… I, I, I don’t think I could have gone on.” Hutch kept looking over her shoulder. He was rocking from foot to foot.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the passengers who were already off the plane being checked by the medical crew. Most just shook them off and walked out of the area. Hutch was the only person in the gate waiting for someone. “Thank you for this, Allie. It means a lot to me.”

His head snapped up from Allie’s face as soon as he heard a voice that he would recognize anywhere. Starsky! He focused only on the doorway from the jet. Every muscle was rigid, waiting… waiting… NOW! SPRING!

He darted around Allie and grabbed Rachel as she stepped into the room. “Mom! I was so worried!” He held her close to his heart, and kissed the top of her head. “Are you okay? They have docs if you need to see one?”

“If you’d stop squeezing me so hard, I might be able to breathe and not need one of the doctors!” She laughed, stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. Then she stepped to the side. “Besides, I think the person you REALLY want to see, is just coming off the plane.

Hutch’s gaze swung to the door.

Starsky!

They were in each other’s arms faster than a second. Hutch’s arms went around Starsky’s waist, lifting him up, and Starsky’s arms around Hutch’s neck, holding on for dear life. Neither spoke right then. They locked eyes and just looked. Asking and answering at the same time, with no words.

Then a tear ran down Hutch’s cheek, and another. He buried his face in Starsky’s neck, trying to talk through his sobs. “I thought… they said… oh my God… I wouldn’t have made it…”

“Shhh, Hutch, it’s okay. I’m here.” But, tears were running down his face as well.

Rachel stepped up beside them and put her arms around them both. “Boys, I think we need to head to your house. Or this might get a little embarrassing for a lot of people.” She chuckled as she watched them break their hug, but not move very far apart.

A very beautiful, dark-haired woman walked off the plane and over to them. “Hutch, this is Theresa. She was a gem on the plane. Took great care of Ma and me.”

“Hey, Theresa, thank you. Nice to meet you.”

Allie walked up then and Hutch introduced Rachel and Starsky. Theresa and Allie said hello to each other as they both watched the two handsome men.

“Oh, my gosh! I put a roast in the oven when I left to come to the airport! We need to get to the house! How long has it been?” He was amazed when Allie told him it had been less than an hour.

They thanked the ladies and headed down to baggage check. As they walked away, Theresa and Allie watched them, then turned to each other and said, “Should have known. Let’s go get dinner somewhere.”

On the way home, both men talked about what had happened. Hutch called Dobey and let him know Starsky was with him and all right. They also kept asking Rachel if she was okay. She finally told them to shut up. They laughed and did.

When they walked into the house, the amazing aroma of pot roast hit their noses. “My recipe, Hutch?”

“Would I fix the Paul Muni Special any other way?” Hutch laughed and ducked as Starsky swung at him.

“Ma, would you mind keepin’ an eye on the food, while Hutch and I… “

“Go. Go make out like teenagers! I swear, you’d think you two had been apart for a year! But this roast isn’t going to take much longer than half an hour, so be quick.” She laughed as she looked in the fridge and saw the salad already made. As they walked toward their bedroom, she began to set the table. She smiled as she heard them both laugh at something. It was so good to know her son had found the perfect mate.

*****

“God, Starsk! You can never leave again!’

“Gonna ask Ma to move out here!”

A shared look of love led them to the bed.

POSTSCRIPT  
ksstarfire

Summary:

Needed to wrap up an end I left loose.  
Work Text:

It was early. Hutch was used to being up before Starsky. He got dressed, quietly, so as not to awaken anyone. He crept out of the house and began jogging on the beach. The sun was peeking over the horizon. He loved jogging at this time of the day. The air was cool and clear. The mist, from the waves felt good on his face. And he was usually the only one on the beach this early.

He thought about yesterday. He thought about how lost he would’ve been if things had turned out differently. If he had lost Starsky… He shut down that chain of thoughts. He hadn’t lost him or Rachel. He sent up some silent prayers of thanksgiving and praise. After that he lost himself in the rhythm of jogging on the beach.

As he was nearing their house on his return path, he smiled. He hoped Rachel would decide to move to California. Starsky and he would both feel better having her close. He’d have to throw in with his lover in trying to convince her.

He walked the last distance, allowing his body to cool down. He didn’t want to walk into the house huffing and puffing and possibly waking up the others. As he walked into the house, he saw they were still sleeping, so he walked quietly into the guest bath and showered. He put on one of the robes hanging on the back of the door and went into their bedroom, still being as quiet as he could. He pulled on a new pair of shorts.

Chucking to himself, he noticed Starsky’s suitcase sitting by the wall, open, with clothing spilling out of it. He walked over and started picking up pieces he thought were in need of washing. He also picked up his and Starsky’s clothes from the day before. Adding his jogging shorts and shirt, he carried the bundle to the laundry room.

Piling everything on the top of the dryer, he started going through pockets before dropping a piece into the washing machine. He had collected sixty five cents, two mints and Starsky’s keys when he picked up the jacket his lover had been wearing on the flight back yesterday.

He checked both pockets and found Starsky’s notebook and pencil. He dropped the jacket into the washer, closed the lid and started the cycle. When he tossed the notebook on the top of the dryer, it missed and fell to the floor. It fell open as it hit. Hutch leaned down and picked it up, noticing that Starsky had written something in it. He saw his name and paused in closing the cover to read what had been written there.

*****

“Hutch! Hey, Hutch?” Starsky stepped into the laundry room and saw Hutch sitting on the floor, leaning back against the washing machine. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed, and he had tears running down his face. “Hutch! What‘s wrong, babe?!” He fell to his knees beside Hutch, and reached out to take his shoulders in his hands. “Talk to me. Did you fall? Are you hurt?”

Opening his eyes, Hutch looked at Starsky and handed him the notebook. He swallowed a couple of times, wiped his face, and said, “I… I… I love you, too, Starsk. For the same reasons. And more.” He reached out and pulled Starsky onto his lap, hugging him tight. He lowered his face and rested it against Starsky’s neck. He placed a kiss there, and just sat still, holding Starsky. He whispered something.

“What did you say, Hutch?” Starsky tried to pull back, but Hutch just tightened his arms more, holding him firmly in place.

“I said. ‘I am so grateful that you are here, in my lap… that I still have you, today’.”

“Ahhh, Hutch.” Starsky patted Hutch’s shoulder. “You DO have me today.” He paused and continued, “And you had me… several times last night.” He waited for that to sink in.

Hutch froze when he heard his partner. He gathered himself, stood up with Starsky in his arms and headed out the back doors, leading to the beach.

Laughing, Starsky tried to get out of Hutch’s arms, but Hutch had too firm a grip on him.

Hutch walked to the edge of the ocean and waited for a large incoming wave. When it was close enough, he dumped Starsky, unceremoniously, in it. He walked back up on the sand, and stood there, scowling at his, now drenched, lover.

They began to chase each other up and down the beach. When one caught the other, that one was tossed in the ocean, and the game started all over. They were laughing, and kissing, and enjoying being alive.

Rachel was laughing, too, as she watched her boys play, from the deck.


End file.
